1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for writing data into a memory and methods thereof, and in particular relates to devices for writing data into a memory in a DMB-TH system and methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory space of SDRAMs is usually divided into four Banks, which are Bank0, Bank1, Bank2 and Bank3 respectively. While writing data into an SDRAM, consequential data is saved in the four Banks respectively. Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 shows the internal recording structure of an SDRAM. The internal part of the SDRAM is divided into four memory arrays, Bank0˜Bank3. Each of the memory arrays comprises a plurality of memory cells. In conventional operational processes, while saving data in an SDRAM, the data is usually written into the memory arrays in sequence, from Bank0 to Bank3. Specifically, the memory array Bank1 would not be used until the memory array Bank0 is full. The data is written into the SDRAM completely in the aforementioned sequence.
However, according to the characteristics of an SDRAM, writing data from Bank0 to Bank3 requires a plurality of buffers to support the large number of data registering while reading and writing the data. Therefore, increased hardware is required, and data reading and writing efficiency is less than desired. Thus, a more novel method of writing data into an SDRAM more efficiently is desired.